Sing a song
by Tess4
Summary: Theres singing involved and it ends on a funny note.
1. Trances Song

Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters and lyrics belong to their respective people. Standing in the way (Buffy Musical)  
Spoilers: hmmm, I don't know, haven't seen further than Una Salus Victus but I've heard stuff, nothing major here after season two premiere really.  
  
"You start out with a normal quiet day and end up going to a funeral. You come home to find a kid who's fallen off his skateboard and broken his leg sitting outside your gate. So you go and write a story"  
  
Sometimes, at times of great tragedy you wish you could say or do something. Well tonight I really want to give this girl a song called "Leap of Faith" by Michelle Branch cos maybe it'd help.   
  
  
  
  
Trance was in hydroponics tending to one of the plants, she had noticed that over the past few days it had looked like it was going to blossom but for some reason each time it had retreated back into its bud. She sighed frustrated and then for seemingly no reason at all began to sing. Both for the plant and for her purple younger self " You're not ready for the world outside, you keep pretending but you just can't hide...."   
  
I know I said that I'd be Standing by your side   
But I.... Your path's unbeaten And it's all uphill   
And you can meet it But you never will   
And I'm the reason That you're standing still   
But I... I wish I could say the right words   
To lead you through this land Wish I could play the father   
And take you by the hand Wish I could stay   
But now I understand I'm standing in the way   
The cries around you You don't hear at all   
'Cause you know I'm here To take their call   
So you just lie there When you should be standing tall   
But I.... I wish I could lay your arms down   
And let you rest at last Wish I could slay your demons   
But now that time has passed Wish I could stay   
Your stalwart, standing fast But I'm standing in the way   
I'm just standing in the way 


	2. Rommies secret

Meanwhile, Rommie was on the Obs deck, she was looking at a picture of Dylan on a flexi. She was thinking 'I always see him but he never sees me. And she too, for no reason at all began to sing  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see   
The part of you that's drifting over me   
And when I wake you're never there   
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
You're everywhere   
  
Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
'Cause every time I look you're never there   
And every time I sleep you're always there   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone   
  
I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that you might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone   
  
And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe   
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
  
You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?"  
  
  
Song: Michelle Branch - Everywhere 


	3. Harper's thoughts

Harper was in his machine shop. He was thinking about Trance, or rather about the new Trance, the older, different Trance. He liked his purple Trance, friendly, sparkly and purple. Now it was like she'd gone on some big journey, some soul-finding trip and had come back different. She'd changed but he, he was just the same old Harper, afraid of change. It was like he'd been left behind and now she'd come back she'd expected to find things different. But they weren't. All this was going through his mind and he started singing  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey She acts like summer and walks like rain Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey Since the return from her stay on the moon She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey Tell me did you sail across the sun Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded And that heaven is overrated Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star One without a permanent scar And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there Now that she's back from that soul vacation Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey Now that she's back in the atmosphere I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day And head back to the Milky Way And tell me, did Venus blow your mind Was it everything you wanted to find And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day And head back toward the Milky Way Tell me did you sail across the sun Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded And that heaven is overrated 


	4. Tyr's army

Tyr was reading a book, as usual. Well it wasn't a book, it was a manual of tactical maneuvers he had found somewhere. But Tyr wasn't concentrating on the book, he was thinking about the world ship and the magog. He knew they could not defeat it. They needed an alliance, of all the species no matter how inferior.   
The Nietzchiens were the problem. How could you bring them all together in an alliance. Many of the Prides hated and despised each other. Many were at war with one another. It was a mistake for them to turn against each other in the beginning because now, where were they? About to be devoured by a giant ship of hungry Magog. The universe certainly likes to give people a challenge. And they were fools to have waged war on each other in the beginning. Tyr began singing softly   
  
  
"These mist covered mountains  
Are a home now for me  
But my home is the lowlands  
And always will be  
Some day you'll return to  
Your valleys and your farms  
And you'll no longer burn  
To be brothers in arms  
Through these fields of destruction  
Baptism of fire  
I've watched all your suffering  
As the battles raged higher  
And though they did hurt me so bad  
In the fear and alarm  
You did not desert me  
My brothers in arms  
There's so many different worlds  
So many different suns  
And we have just one world  
But we live in different ones  
Now the sun's gone to hell  
And the moon's riding high  
Let me bid you farewell  
Every man has to die  
But it's written in the starlight  
And every line on your palm  
We're fools to make war  
On our brothers in arms" 


	5. Beka's return and Dylans story

Beka was on the bridge of the Maru. She was just docking in the Andromeda. She had just been to a nearby station to by some supplies, spare parts and stuff. She went to find someone to help her unload her cargo. First she ran into Trance who was leaving hydroponics. Beka noticed she seemed upset or something. Before she could ask her what was wrong, Harper walked around the corner also looking troubled. "Whats wrong guys" Beka asked. "Who died?" They both explained about the mysterious bursting into song but neither would admit what they were singing about. Andromeda's hologram appeared and proceeded to tell them of her avatar similar singing experience. They all decided to heads to command. (like any group of sensible yet perplexed people). On the way they ran into Tyr. They told him about the singing but he refused to admit his own singing experience. But he couldn't fool Beka. When they reached command, they saw Dylan standing in the centre of the room. He didn't seem to notice them. Before any of them could say anything he started singing:  
(to the tune of "American Pie" and with similarities to weird als "the saga begins" )  
"A long, long time ago  
in a galaxy far away,   
some people were in peril  
and I thought me and my pal Rhade  
could maybe help them evacuate  
to save a few lives  
but their true intent it didn't thrill us  
they fired their guns, Rhade tried to kill us  
and we escaped to a black hole  
and three hundred years past  
We got pulled out of the black hole  
and we were nearly salvaged clean  
we found ourselves in this new scene   
thats where, we found my crew  
  
Oh my, my here the universe cry,  
made a wager, someday later  
that the commonwealth'd fry  
and good old magogs were eating humans and pie  
singing we'll see this highguard die  
we will see the highguard die  
  
Did you hear the news today  
the magog are on their way  
but we will use our force to save  
we can bring the Nietzchiens on the scene  
though they hate us and we have seen  
that their probably gonna destroy us someday  
Well I know we are ship of the line  
and I heard how bright our hull does shine  
but we are just one ship   
so we need a fleet or two  
to restore the commonwealth  
we need a united front   
and I know it seems so hard   
but we will persevere  
  
and we were singing   
my, my here the universe cry,  
made a wager, someday later  
that the commonwealth'd fry  
and good old magogs were eating humans and pie  
singing we'll see this highguard die  
we will see the highguard die  
  
The crew of the Andromeda just stood and stared at their Captain. And one by one they silently left command and headed back to their quarters. Beka stood their for a minute or two, and seriously contemplated getting back on the Maru and flying far, far away. But thats a story for another day. 


End file.
